


I Hate How Good You Make Me

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ChaseMarsh!, Chloe's a BIT of a jerk to Max ;-;, Dual POVs, F/F, Heavy topics, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: After a rather amazing one night stand Max thinks there's something there between her and Chloe. Deep down Chloe agrees ....if only her problem with alcohol can kindly fuck off
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Milli dOLL hAIr QueStion MaxImOo" 

"LAy iT oN ME Price" 

"PaNCakES Or WaffLESS. Now i GOTTA tell you Maxii if You get this WRONg then you gET No Sex....." 

"Aww ReALLYYY" 

"Nahhhh You'RE super Cutee....but YOU gotta answer My QUESTION maxine" 

"DoN'T cALL Me That You BUTt" 

"OWWWWWWWW You hiT KindA Hard But dats cooL Cause dats my KiNK!" 

"Ewwww Chloee that's GROSS!" 

"Your GROSS Max" 

"AM NOT!" 

"You're SO Cute when YOU get maD! Now ANSwer my QUEstion Maxi" 

"How about.....HOW About....WE Say it at the same time.....Readyy????" 

"YES!" 

"Okay.....3......2.......1...." 

"WAFFLES!" 

"PANCA.....WAFFLES!" 

"OMG CHLOE WE LIKE....WE're.....YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" 

"That.....that means.....so much too me...." 

"GOOD! CAUSE it's TRUE YOU'rE PREeTY! I mean...YOUr Tattoos Are jUST....WOwzers and your HAIR....." 

"What about my hair?" 

"IT'S bootyful...." 

"ThANK YOU! Max your freckles are just......really kissable....." 

"You want to kiss me?" 

"NO! I mean....YES But like....I WANNA DO MORE THEN KISS YOU....I wanna....Have SHREK with Youuuuu" 

"ChlOE....I would BE hONORED....If WE Have SHREKKKK!" 

"YaYYYY FollOW Me MY QuEEN!" 

"Wait CHLOe.....we Can't DRIVE.....WE'RE....drunK...." 

"You'RE RIGHT Max....BARTENDer....MY MAN! Can YOU....OrdER US an ObER PWETTY pLEASE!" 

For 24 year old Max Caulfield coming home with a blue haired cutie is definitely top 3 of Max's greatest accomplishments. It's certainly been a while since she's had sex and she sure as shit hopes she's good because she really likes Chloe. Bars haven't been Max's thing but her best friend Kate and her wife too be Victoria pretty much kicked her out of their apartment on hopes that Max will see someone and she did. She'll absolutely thank them later, talking to Chloe was just so easy and she's really amazing. She may be drunk as a skunk right now but she really wants too talk to Chloe some more 

* * *

* * *

"HOLY SHIT MAXXXXXXXXXXXX" Chloe screams on the top of her lungs. As soon as the Uber pulled up too Chloe apartment the two instantly went to work. Chloe was the first to kiss Max as the smaller girl didn't even see it coming. It started as an amazing makeout session up against the wall but its obvious that Max wants to take this upstairs and Chloe doesn't need to be told twice. Spotting Max at the bar drinking by herself amazed Chloe that she was alone. Talking to Max was just so easy Chloe thinks but it's too bad she has to follow her rule. 

Chloe's no stranger to one night stands but the reaction that Max just gave her while she was eating her out....scares Chloe. She tries to tell herself that she's had that reaction with a certain someone but it's a lie. Chloe could normally control her orgasms but not now, Max is talented...REALLY talented but again....Chloe has to follow her rule. 

The next morning Max is the first to wake up and she can't help but to smile when she sees how cute Chloe looks right now. Her tall body pretty much covers up the entire bed but her body is also an amazing pillow. Chloe's also snoring very silently and Max wishes she has her camera right now so she can take her picture. Max is pretty cold so she quickly finds her clothes and puts it on. The dress that she's wearing is a bit torn right now and the rather large hickey on Max's neck makes her really happy. Chloe was so gentle with her last night and Max isn't going to forgot that reaction she gave her last night

When Max gets up from Chloe's bed she sees that there's quite a lot of empty beer bottles/cans everywhere. Max does frown seeing how much of a mess everything is so she quickly gets back into bed and gives Chloe a kiss on the forehead. Chloe stirs and smiles in her sleep and Max thinks that maybe she could help Chloe clean the mess in her room. 

When Chloe does wake up a few minutes later she hears some noises. She bolts right up not even caring to put some clothes on. She grabs her faithful companion her baseball bat and runs towards the noise. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Chloe loudly screams seeing someone looking for something 

Max jumps not expecting Chloe to yell so loud but doing so causes her to hit her head. 

"CHLOE! IT'S ME MAX!" When Max goes to explain herself Chloe interrupts her 

"What are you still doing here?" 

"Oh I uh....I was looking for some trash bags and I was gonna...you had a lot of beer bottles everywhere and I was gonna throw it away for you...." 

"Did I ask you to do something so stupid?" Chloe says in a really harsh tone and wasn't expecting to feel bad when she sees Max frown 

"Uh....no you did not....I'm sorry....." Max feels really bad now. It wasn't really the greatest idea to throw someone's trash away for them but it was quite a lot of cans and bottles everywhere and some of the bottles were smashed open 

"Whatever...." Chloe goes back to sleep thinking Max is just going to leave but what Max asks is something Chloe didn't expect nor did she get asked this in....well Chloe can't remember 

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Max asks really hoping this morning can be savage 

"Do I look like I want to get breakfast?" 

"I um.....I don't know Chloe.....I just thought....we had such a good time last night....." Max is starting to stutter not really knowing what else to say 

When Chloe sees Max just awkwardly stand there she groans and says. "Look you were amazing last night but this was just a one time thing okay?" Chloe wanted to say that Max was just 'okay' last night which is a complete lie but amazing slipped out first 

"Oh..... I okay....." Max feels really disappointed in herself right now. She really thought.....it doesn't matter. 

"Goodbye Chloe....." Max almost trips walking to the exit and Chloe feels really.....bad. Ain't nothing alcohol can't fix.....

* * *

* * *

"And where were you last night?" Victoria points out. At first Victoria Chase was Max's bully in high school but now they're really good friends. It's all because of Kate Marsh, Max's best friend. When it was obvious that Victoria had a crush on Kate Max just had to play match maker. A few years later the three of them got an apartment together. It's really awkward listening to Victoria and Kate but her mothers reaction to when she came out shot the idea that she was going to move in with them after high school. 

"What's wrong Max?" Kate asks seeing Max just slump on the couch. Max lays her head on the couch and tries her best not to cry but it doesn't work. 

"I'll get the ice cream...." Victoria says walking to the fridge while Kate tires to comfort Max 

Max has no idea as to why she's crying but she is. Max has never cried over someone before and when Kate tells Victoria to get the extra large ice cream now she's worried that it's pretty serious 

"Okay who is she...I'll kick her ass...." Victoria says trying to sound serious but she's not

"DON'T....it's whatever she just.....didn't like me. It was obvious I was just a random fuck for her. It just hurts because I really had a good time last night and I thought she did too. She laughed at my stupid jokes....she was really careful when we had sex. She screamed my name last night.....I didn't even know I was THAT great at sex but apparently I am....." Max noms on her ice scream and smacks Victoria's hand away when she tries to get some 

"You know this is Max's ice cream Vicky" 

"I just wanted some....." When she tries a second time to get some Max smacks her hand away again 

"OKAY FINE!" Victoria fakes a huff and Kate goes to calm her down 

"I'll buy you some ice cream later okay?" Victoria just nods and Kate smiles. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes back to her best friend

* * *

* * *

One month later and its the wedding of Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase. 

"Call us as soon as you land okay?" Kate says over the phone. Her and Victoria got an early flight to Hawaii so they can make sure everything is in order. Max wanted to be the photographer for the event but the both of them told Max not to worry. They want her to enjoy Hawaii and hopefully find someone. They both love Max dearly but they're getting a bit annoyed at Max who has to watch romance movie after romance movie while she cries eating her favorite ice cream. 

"I will...you guys are going to look gorgeous in your dresses I can't wait too see you both." 

"THAT'S SO GAY MAX!' Victoria yells and Max puts two and two together that she's on speaker phone 

Max chuckles and hangs up the phone. She's currently waiting for her flight, sitting on her luggage while she waits. The airport is of course packed and there's a lot of people in front of her but it's all good Max likes to wait in the back. When it's finally time to board the plane Max is having a hard time carrying her luggage and she's rather thankful that someone asks if they can help 

HOWEVER she's not really happy to WHO asked if she can help 

"Fuck me...." Chloe says. She thought the back of this girls head looks ridiculous and saw that she was struggling but didn't expect it to be Max. The more she thought of Max the more she drank.....which was a lot 

"Already did Chloe...." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe arrive at Hawaii and it just gets better and better for both girls

"Thanks I guess" Max says. She really wanted to carry her bag by herself and not make an ass out of herself in front of Chloe but she was struggling. After the third 'I got this' even though she didn't Chloe snatched Max's bag for her and tossed it above her seat. Max found it really difficult not to stare at Chloe's exposed abs and she's rather thankful Chloe didn't catch her staring. 

Max tried and tried not to think about Chloe but she just couldn't. She still doesn't understand what happened but she just assumes that Max was horrible in bed and Chloe was drunk as hell to notice how ugly Max is 

"Yeah no problem" Chloe says and looks for a different seat away from the girl who she can't stop thinking about. The seats around the plane are filling up fast and before Chloe can even blink all the seats are gone 

Minus one 

"I'll stand" Chloe says after a flight attendant asks her to take a seat. 

"For fuck sake Chloe you can't stand this whole flight" Max says. Normally Max isn't doesn't get mad this easy but she's starting to assume that Chloe just hates her. Chloe just stands there for a few more seconds but when some security guards start to walk towards her that's when Chloe finally takes a seat. Chloe wanted to say 'Fuck you' to those guards but this is now the second time Chloe wanted to do something but didn't do it. All because of the girl whose sitting right next to her

Max really doesn't want to talk to Chloe right now so she's just about to put her headphones on but when she looks over at Chloe she sees that she's scared shitless right now. The plane is currently taking off and Max wants to just listen to music and not even worry about it 

But she doesn't do that 

"It's going to be okay Chloe" Max says resting her hand on Chloe's shaky hand. When Chloe looks down and sees the both of their hands are touching Max quickly lets go and puts her headphones on. 

Hearing Max say that may or may not calmed Chloe down the entire flight 

* * *

* * *

"ANDDDDD A GOOD MORNING TO ALL OF YOU! WE HAVE SAFLEY LANDED IN HAWAII AND WE DO HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE AN ABSOULE BEAUTIFUL TIME IN HAWAII" A prepy voice on the loud speaker yells which wakes up both Max and Chloe 

It's too bad neither of them noticed that both of their heads were lying next to the other 

Also the fact that they've been holding hands this entire time as the loud voice causes both girls to jump and immediately let go 

"Well....goodbye again...." Max tells Chloe after she helps her with her luggage. Chloe just nods and very quickly gets off the plane with Max right behind her 

"You two were so adorable snuggling up next to each other" Someone says which makes Max blush bullets while Chloe totally doesn't as well. 

A drink can solve this 

The first thing Chloe sees is someone holding up a sign that has her name on it. It's too bad that there's someone elses name also next to hers....

"You gotta be kidding me...." Max says which makes Chloe groan 

"Yeah I'm not to happy about this either....." Chloe says as she just rolls her luggage towards the limo with Max right behind her

"Please don't tell me you're here for a wedding" Max says as the limo driver puts both of their luggage's into the limo 

"Your point being?" Chloe says sounding a bit peeved 

"And you don't find it just a bit odd that there's a limo for the both of us......" Max says really hoping Chloe catches on but she doesn't 

"Oh for fuck sake whose wedding are you here for. If I hear you say Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase I will be pissed" 

"Oh please Max you're so short I can put you in my luggage and to answer your question yes I am going to their wedding why do you care?" 

"Okay first of all fuck you Chloe you may be taller then me but I can kick your ass and second I just so happen to be Kates best friend. How the hell do you know them anyway?" Before she can get her answer the limo driver speaks up 

"You guys are such a cute couple....time to go." 

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Max and Chloe both yell at the exact same time 

* * *

* * *

As they drive to their hotel Max takes some pictures of the environment. Palm tress, the beautiful sky, natives preforming a Lūʻau (luau). At first Chloe isn't really paying attention but the amount of times she hears Max's phone go off is starting to piss her off 

"Jesus Max do you have to take pictures of everything?" 

Max just ignores Chloe and takes some more pictures 

"Guess I'm talking to myself" Chloe sighs

"Guess you are then...." Max says and just to really piss Chloe off some more she takes a photo of a grumpy Chloe 

"I WILL SMASH YOUR PHONE IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER PHOTO OF ME!" Chloe yells and Max just sighs and goes back to taking more photos. She really thought her and Chloe would at least get alone since this is apparently the longest drive to a hotel ever but nope Max is now certain that Chloe hates her 

When the drive finally stops the two gets out of the limo and are greeted by a crowd of people. Max bows her head so one of them can put a leis around her neck but Chloe doesn't. The people just randomly look at Chloe and this makes Chloe feel bad so she bows her head as well 

"Was that so difficult Chloe?" Max says 

"Shut it Max" Chloe says and just rushes past some people when she finally has her luggage in hand 

A drink can solve this 

"I'm sorry ma'am but the bar is closed." Chloe really wants to yell at this innocent hotel worker but she sees two things that makes the anger disappear 

1\. The glow that currently being shinned right on Max's cheeks as she walks by 

2\. A little girl hugging her mother 

"Chloe Price?" One of the workers say. Chloe just nods her head hoping she'll get some alcohol but that goes out the window when some people take her bags for her 

"DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS!" Chloe yells grabbing onto one of the workers hands. Her grip is pretty hard and the look on her face makes Chloe instantly let go 

"We're just escorting you to your room Chloe...." They say and now Chloe feels bad 

Maybe her room will have some drinks on the house? 

* * *

* * *

"Of fucking course our rooms are night next to each other...." Chloe points out 

"Jesus Chloe do you have to be such a grumpy grump? It's Hawaii you're supposed to have a good time." Max says. She's not to thrilled about this either but she's hoping she'll have a good time in Hawaii and hopefully meet someone 

"I shouldn't of came here...." Chloe says under her breath and opens her door 

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Chloe yells once again when she sees two towel swans in a shape of a heart 

"Do you have to be so loud Chloe?" Max says and can't help but to think the towel swans are kinda cute 

"I....whatever..." Chloe slams her door shut and tosses the towels on the ground while Max takes a picture of them in her room 

"This is going to be a long week...." Chloe says and smiles when she sees her gift basket and the first thing she sees is her best friend 

Alcohol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some things I have to explain really quick  
> 1\. Chloe is a BIT of a jerk to Max. I have to tell my fellow Pricefields (Pricefiedlers?) that its the main fic HOWEVER not going to spoil the ending on if they get together or not (They do) (Or do they?) (They do)  
> 2\. This is based on a movie I watched a few days ago which is probably one of my favorite movies now lol  
> 3\. Hope ya'll enjoy and are safe during this pandemic :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did change the title to this fic. Why you ask? I dunno just felt like it

"Everything is going to be okay Chloe" 

Everything 

Is 

Going

To

Be

Okay

Chloe

EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY CHLOE! 

"FUCK OFF!" Chloe yells at her thoughts. Max is getting her things ready so she can see Kate and Victoria. She thought about calling but she doesn't want Chloe to hear what she's about to say. Its not like Max isn't really happy too see the girl who she hasn't stopped thinking about. The girl who she an absolute amazing time with. The girl who she thought she maybe wanted something more. The girl who really made Max feel good even though she was drunk. The girl who.....the girl who made Max think she's good enough to get a 11/10 girl. 

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max knocks at her door. She really has no clue why she's doing this she knows Chloe is just going to yell at her....

"FUCK OFF MAX!" Chloe yells. She's having a hard time opening her bottle of alcohol and when she hears Max sigh it makes Chloe feel something she hasn't felt since....well ever really 

Chloe feels bad 

"Max wait...." Chloe gets out of bed hoping Max is still there but when she opens the door it's too late. She does see the back of Max's head as she walks off and deep down inside she's telling herself to say something to her. Don't tell her to leave, apologize for being a bitch, try to be a better person but Chloe doesn't do any of those things. She just slams the door shut and stares at the two towels that are on the ground. Why the universe decided to have two towel swans in the shape of a heart in Chloe's room is beyond her. 

She just hopes the universe won't stop fucking her over 

When she takes a sip she instantly spits it out. Chloe tries to see what this is but she can't read the language. This is supposed to be a gift, hence why it was in a gift basket. So why the hell does it taste so shitty? 

Eh ain't the first time Chloe drank some shitty alcohol as long as she can get drunk and maybe stop thinking about how happy Chloe felt when Max put her hand on hers before the plane took off. Or the orgasm she had because of Max. Or how soft Max's lips felt against hers. Or when she saw just how beautiful Max's naked body was. 

Chloe's probably going to need a lot more alcohol

* * *

* * *

"How do you guys know Chloe?" Max asks Victoria. Kate is off taking a shower and Victoria was just about to join her but Max pretty much barged right into their room so here she is. Thinking about Chloe 

"Chloe? Never heard of her why who is she?" Max groans hearing this responce so she opens the door and barges right in the bathroom. Not even thinking about knocking

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Victoria asks not really expecting Max to do that 

"Hey Kate" Max says and sits on the toilet while Kate showers 

"Hey Max, how was your flight?" Kate asks. 

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" 

"It was fine I guess but do you know Chloe...." Max has a hard time remembering Chloe's last name 

"Um...." Kate is a social butterfly ever since her and Victoria started dating 

"She's super tall has blue hair..." Max almost mentions how pretty she is but she keeps it to herself 

"OHHHHH Chloe Price yes I know her why? Is she here?" 

"How do you know her by the way?" 

"Well this happened about....lets see....a year ago I think but me and my church were passing food out for the homeless and in the corner of my eye I saw this girl just staring at us. She looked really hungry and I asked her if she wanted some food but she got really angry at me so I dropped it completely but the girl just kept showing up but every time I asked if she was hungry she'd get mad so I left some food for her when we were finished. About the 4th time I did this she finally thanked me and sometimes she'd show up after Sunday service. We got to talking and I got to know her better so I asked her if she wanted to come to my wedding but I never got an answer if she'd come or not. Come to think of it I haven't really heard from her in a while so I hope she's okay. Why do you ask Max?" 

"No reason....got to go love you both." Before Victoria or Kate can say something Max is already gone 

"Do you think she knows Chloe?" Kate asks 

* * *

* * *

Hearing what Kate said really makes Max think. Chloe was homeless a year ago? Max can't remember what Chloe's apartment looked like minus all the empty beer bottles that were everywhere but she wonders how Chloe got the apartment. While Max walks by herself she gets two texts from Kate and Victoria asking the exact same thing 

Are you okay? 

Max texts them that she'll explain everything later but for now she got some thinking to do. 

The alcohol that Chloe drank was dogshit and didn't do the job at all so Chloe tries once again to ask about the hotel bar. Once again she gets the exact same answer so she decides to find a bar by herself. All alone in Hawaii.....

When Chloe makes it back to her room she realizes that she should probably change if she's going to meet new people. Having a one night stand isn't a problem for Chloe but thinking about sleeping with someone else makes her feel....disgusted for some reason but Chloe doesn't care she needs to stop thinking about Max. She opens her suitcase and that's when she realizes she barley had anything in there. Some cash, her vibrator, some Playboys but no clothes. How can Chloe not forgot to pack some clothes? 

She was drunk the day before her flight so maybe.....she almost missed the flight too.....

She sniffs her clothes and it smells....like alcohol so Chloe decides to buy some clothes! 

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asks one of the hotel workers who works at the shop. She decided to try the hotel shop to get some clothes but the options there are....well not really what Chloe would normally wear. Now she could try an actual clothing store but its getting pretty dark out and Chloe's too lazy to even try to see if any are still open. 

"Fine I'll take it....thank you" Chloe pays for the shirt and jeans. The hotel shop has some jeans but not actual shirts she can wear.....fantastic.....

Even more fantastic as she runs right into Max. 

"Hi Chloe, nice shirt" Max notices the shirt she's carrying 

"Yeahhhhhh I'm not going to wear this....." Chloe rubs her neck as her cheeks are starting to turn red. Hoping to die of embarrassment and also hoping Max won't talk to her she doesn't get either wish 

"Why did you buy it then?" 

"I....because I didn't pack any clothes. I was super wasted the day before and my dumbass didn't even check my suit case. I was also hella late and I haven't been to Hawaii so....here I am...." 

"You're not a dumbass Chloe" Max says without even thinking it shocks Chloe 

"Well I am but.....I gotta bounce...." Chloe doesn't want to wait for Max's responce and hopes she's in the clear but she's not 

"Hey uh....if you ever want someone to talk too I'm here for you Chloe. I really don't think pretending to hate each other is going to work but hey....tell me to fuck off and I will" 

"Thank you Max....I have a feeling we're probably going too see each other some more so yeah.....don't fuck off I'm probably going to take you up on your offer...." Chloe's brain once again takes over Chloe's body but the smile that's on Max's face when she finished talking 

Totally worth it 

Chloe goes back to her room to go do....Chloe things while Max has an idea. 

Max buys the exact same shirt that Chloe bought. A blue shirt with green palm trees and pink flamingos. Why did Max do this? She really has no clue but she did it anyway....


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe is THE girl...." Max is just about to get some rest but she decided to call her friends. She can't get over the fact that Chloe actually admitted that she's going to talk to her. It's something Max never thought would happen but now that it is....she can't wait. 

"Who are you talking about?" Victoria says. Every time Max calls its instantly on speaker phone as Max can't really remember the last time she talked to either Victoria or Kate by herself

"SHE'S THE GIRL THAT BROKE MAX'S HEART BABE!" Kate said instantly remembering

"Yeah..." Max said not really expecting Kate's loud freak-out. 

"Okay I'm going to kick her out. It was one thing that I paid for everyone's plane tickets but I'm not going to let that asshole stay here. What's her room number?" Victoria is in her classic high school bitchy mood 

"NO! Don't....please...." Max says. She's finally getting somewhere with Chloe she can't leave....

"Max this is my wedding, I'm going to kick her out. One call to the hotel and she's out of here..." 

"Vicky please calm down...why do you want her to stay Max? Chloe broke your heart..." Kate was always the understanding one between the two of them

"It was just a one night stand anyway it was stupid of me to think she wanted more. I just...feel really bad for her. She needs a friend, when I was at her place there was so many beer cans and bottles and I dunno I just....she was so gentle with me....I miss that...." 

"You know we love you Max but a girl like Chloe, she doesn't care about your feelings. You don't deserve to get your heart broken over her. Again...." 

Max sighs hearing this, Kate has a point but Max wonders if she'll feel the same way she did the first time. 

"I know you guys love me and I love the both of you but I'm going to do this. If Chloe doesn't want to be with me then that's fine there's nothing I can do about that but at the very least....I want to be in her life. She deserves a friend at the very least." 

"Okay but you're her responsibility Max. If anything happens during this wedding...." 

"Nothing will happen Kate. Chloe's a big girl she can control herself, at least I hope she can. Where's Vic?" Max hopes Victoria isn't on a rampage to find Chloe 

"I'M STILL HERE MAX! KATE IS LITTEREALY HOLDING ME DOWN! HOW DID SHE GET THIS STRONG?" Victoria yells which gets a laugh from Max 

"Don't hurt her too much Kate, you guys are getting married." 

"OH I DON'T MIND IF KATE HURTS ME! SHE'S A FREAK BEHIND CLOSE DOORS THAT'S WHY I LOVE HER!" 

"Victoria!" Kate yelps 

"Ewwwwwwwwww you guys are gross I'm hanging up. I love you both goodnight" Max hangs up the phone and tries to get some rest. How she's going to get Chloe to open up is beyond her but she's willing to try. She takes one last look at the matching shirt she bought and drifts off to sleep. Chloe on the other hand is crying her eyes out as she listened to the entire conversation. Chloe found it sweet that Max said all those things but her rule....the rule that Chloe swore to follow is something she has to follow. Maybe she should get out of here? Yeah tomorrow Chloe's leaving....she's a nuisance to everyone....

* * *

* * *

"What do you want?" Chloe says trying her best not to sound so pissed off right now. It's currently....morning and Chloe doesn't like the fact that someone is knocking at her door. She tried to tell them to fuck off (in her mind at least) or just not say anything in general but the person knocking ain't leaving. 

"Chloe? Kate and Victoria wants all the guests to meet. That was an hour ago" 

"So, why haven't you left yet?" The fact that Max decided to wait for her pisses Chloe off but also makes her smile deep down inside 

"Because I'm waiting for you Chloe" Max had to sent a bunch of texts to her friends explaining why she's late which got angry texts from Victoria but understanding texts from Kate 

"Dude just go already. I'll be there...." Chloe snuggles in her bed not really wanting to do that. The bed she's in is really big which is good because Chloe expects to have some company and NOT Max 

"You don't know where to go Chloe" Max says. She'll wait as long as she can she really doesn't care 

"Just tell me dude...." Chloe is starting to get a little pissed off right now 

"Or you can get your lazy butt out of bed and follow me there." 

"I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF BED MAX!" Chloe shouts just like she did in the car when Max took her picture expecting the same reaction 

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP KNOCKING SO IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE IN A STALEMATE CHLOE!" Max shouts right back. She hates yelling but she'll do it whenever she gets angry 

"Fine!" Chloe shouts and gets her ass out of bed not really caring to do her hair or anything else. She grumps her way out of bed and opens the door ready to give Max a taste of her own medicine but when she sees what Max's wearing she stops 

"That's a stupid shirt Max" Chloe says in a bitchy mood but once again feels bad when she sees the reaction from Max 

"Just....follow me...." Max says. She's wearing the exact same shirt Chloe bought yesterday and Chloe hates it 

Chloe and Max silently walk and Chloe is screaming at herself to apologize but she doesn't. The two of them arrive and see two blonds holding hands talking to someone and maybe Chloe could slip away? 

"You made it! Finally" One of the blondes say while the other gives Max a hug 

"Can I talk to you?" The same blonde says while the other gives her a punch hoping to calm her down but it doesn't work. Chloe looks at Max who just shrugs her shoulders and Chloe just nods her head 

The two walk away from Kate and Max while Victoria is ready to give Chloe a earful Chloe's the first to talk 

"Look I get it okay. I'm a ungrateful bitch who doesn't deserve to be here and I'm too good for Max. Look once this wedding is over I'll be out of Max's life for good so just save the speech okay?" Victoria wasn't expecting this from the girl who just woke up

"I wasn't going to say that" She totally was "Just....enjoy yourself okay?" Victoria walks off and joins Kate and Max while Chloe looks over and just stares at the girl. Max's brown hair is getting a bit long so Max put it in a pony tail. She has freckles all over her face, blue eyes just likes Chloe's but what gets her attention the most is her lips. She wonders if they're as perfect as they once were....


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you guys talk about?" Max says not even trying to look Chloe's way. She knows Chloe's staring right at her but Max just wants to get this over with so she can take this stupid shirt off. She didn't know what she'd expect from Chloe but for her to call it stupid....hurts....

"We just wanted to welcome you guys for coming and to show you guys the seating charts for the dinner and the wedding." Kate knows somethings wrong with Max and one look at Chloe and she figures its because of her. Normally Kate doesn't judge people but if they hurt her best friend.....

"There's seating charts?" Chloe said not really expecting that and totally not hoping her and Max could sit together 

"Yes there is, you can't just sit wherever you like Chloe." Kate hands her the chart and unfortunately her and Max aren't sitting together. But they are pretty close to each other and that makes Chloe happy but not TOO happy....

Chloe shows Max the chart but Victoria snatches it right from her hand. "She's sitting with us" Max just fakes a smile at this.

"Okay well if that's it then I'm gonna go now..." Max says and doesn't even wait for a responce. Chloe looks over at Kate who nods her head towards Max while Victoria gives her a ice cold stare. Chloe tries to mouth something but the look she's getting from Kate....

"Max wait up...." Chloe runs over to her and tries not to smile brightly when she hears Max smile back at her. The shirt she's wearing is so dorky right now and normally Chloe would just laugh or make fun of the person whose wearing it and even though she already made fun of Max she decides to apologize 

"Look I'm sorry I said your shirt was stupid, it's not okay? I actually have the exact same shirt and MAYBE we could wear it together cause it I'm going to need to get a suit.....but like I'm not asking you if you want to go NOW I'm just....for the future ya know? Fuck is it hot in here?" Chloe stutters. Why is she stuttering right now she has no clue but she sure as shit hates it 

"I'd love too Chloe, you still owe me a talk to but yeah....for the future not right now....." Max's smile seems to get cuter every time Chloe sees it and she's not a fan of it...

* * *

* * *

"Hey Max I was.....nope too stupid....." Chloe huffs. She's made her way to her room hoping to catch Max off guard by talking to her NOW instead of in the future. 

"Looking good as always Max.....UGH NOPE.....can I eat you out? I CAN'T SAY THAT!" Chloe jumps on her bed and takes a swig of that awful hotel alcohol. She's almost done with it which isn't the greatest so maybe she'll ask Max if she wants to get some drinks with her? The first time they did that it did result in some rather mind blowing sex from Chloe which was also the best sex she's ever had but there's no way she's going to admit that. 

She's not even a bit drunk right now but that's when the phone rings and is a instant fix to that problem 

"Who is this?" She asks. Chloe used to have some run ins with some pretty awful people but a year in prison made her swear that part of her life completely. She hasn't heard from any of them for years now and she's 99 percent sure they've forgotten about Chloe completely but that 1 percent terrifies her. Her trusty bat isn't with her right now and her life was never in danger but there's just that part of Chloe that makes her wonder if something will happen.....

"Hi I work at the hotel and I'm just here to tell you that our bar is working again" Chloe doesn't need to hear more she hangs up the phone and quickly makes her way downstairs. 

"So how long have you been a photographer?" Max had a rather nice shot of the sunset lined up but this question startled her. Max wanted to spend some time with Victoria and Kate but they're out doing.....stuff and Max's second idea was to talk too Chloe but she didn't want to seem clingy. 

"Since I was little" She didn't want to be rude but her tone sure made her sound that way 

"That's awesome that's awesome.....anyway that Victoria is kind of hot. It sucks that she's getting married....." The guy says. Who is this guy? Max has no idea but with a statement like that Max isn't interested in asking his name 

"Yup" Max tries once again to get that shot she missed but the guy just keeps on talking 

"Yeah....what about you are you seeing anyone?" This guy is really forward Max thinks and it's obvious the guy wants a conversation so Max puts her camera away and looks at the guy. He's a pretty tall guy really but that's the only feature Max really sees 

"Yup" She's not wrong technically. She's still interested in Chloe and really hopes they'll get to know each other now that they're going to the same exact same wedding 

"Who is he? I probably know him...." 

"She...." Max really wants this conversation to be over right now but she can't find a out so she's stuck 

"Damn.....first Victoria now you man everyone's gay these days. You know it really pisses me off because that's not the Christian way you know. I'll be praying for you then again some good dick would probably change your mind and the Grahamster is known for having some good dick." 

Max normally wouldn't feel like punching someone in the face but hearing what he said makes Max want to laugh her ass of and she can't help herself but to laugh just a little bit 

"I'm sorry.....what did you say?" Max can't help but to continue laughing right in this guys face but it stops right when the guy puts his hand right on Max's shoulder 

"HEY! NO ONE LAUGHS AT WARREN GRAHA...." He can't even finish his sentence as he gets knocked out by who else but Chloe. 

"Did he call himself the Grahamster?" Chloe laughs as some people try to help the guy up but he shakes them off 

"YOU TWO ARE GOING STRAGHIT TO HELL YOU KNOW THAT!" He shouts as Victoria and Kate arrive 

"I think I accidently sent him an invite....my bad" Victoria says as Kate can't help but to smile when she sees Max give Chloe a look


	6. Chapter 6

"You're my hero Chloe" 

"I just came down to get a drink and I saw that you were really uncomfortable so I just had too help you out dude" Chloe decides not to mention the fact that she was watching Max when she was taking pictures. Also not mentioning how happy Max made her whenever she smiled taking pictures. 

"Nice punch Chloe, don't worry about him I'll make sure his life is a living hell" Victoria normally doesn't threaten people now that she's about to marry Kate but whenever someone messes with Max or Kate they'll feel Victoria Chase's fury 

"Yeah well you know....asshole deserved it" Chloe is a bit proud of herself while Max can't get over the fact that Chloe saved her. Max was about to slap the 'Grahamster' but now that Chloe did it for her its making Max start to wonder if Chloe cares about her at the very least. 

"He fell like a sack of potatoes Chloe, do you take boxing classes or something?" Kate asks very carefully trying to know more about Chloe if she passes the 'I approve of you dating my best friend test' 

"I uh.....gotta go, glad your okay Max" Chloe quickly gets out of there. The 3 girls weren't expecting that and Max is kinda bummed because she was going to ask if Chloe wanted to explore Hawaii with her. 

"That was...weird, anyways me and Vicky are going to explore Hawaii wanna come with us?" Kate offers. Max is happy to spend some time with her two best friends but she knows she's going to be the third wheel so that's.....fun. 

* * *

* * *

Chloe went so far away from the 3 girls she actually made her way outside of the hotel. She's not that far away she can easily just walk right back in but Max, Kate and Victoria are making there way towards her. They don't see Chloe yet and not wanting to have a really awkward encounter Chloe hides in some bushes. Well she attempts to hide in some bushes but what actually happens is that Chloe fell in some bushes. 

"Aw son of a...." Chloe is about to curse when she hears someone ask if she's okay. She instantly knows who asked her this so maybe if she sits there they'll go away....

"CHLOE!" Max gasps when she sees her but is really happy that she did. She really thought it'd be a couple hours before she sees Chloe again 

"Heyyyyy Max....Kate.....Victoria what're you guys doing here?" Chloe tries to get up by herself but she just ends up falling again. 

"Let me help you Chloe..." Max extends her hand but Chloe swipes it away 

"I GOT THIS MAX!" Chloe's feet is stuck on a branch and her confidence is really going threw the roof now that people are watching her fall on her ass 

"Come on Chloe...." Max gets pretty close to Chloe's face which Chloe DOESN'T like at all so Chloe's finally gets her leg free but Max hasn't moved. Chloe's pretty sure she can feel Max's breathes on her skin which is kinda turning her on right now with how calm Max is. With how pretty Max looks with the morning sun on her skin.....with how pretty Max's freckles are.....with how kissable Max's lips are......

"OKAY I'M GOING TO GO NOW!" Chloe goes to run away but Max grabs her arm which normally would cause Chloe to swing at someone who grabs her arm but she just stands there 

"Would you want to uh.....come with us?" Max asks hopeful she'll say yes. Kate gives her a thumbs up while Victoria is busy on her phone but Chloe's rule comes first and even though every single part of her is screaming to say yes Chloe says 

"I'd rather not...." Chloe leaves before they can say anything but the look on Max's face when Chloe said no makes her want to drink.....a lot. 

"Oh....that's fine....." Max says to herself as she watches Chloe make a dash into the hotel almost running right into some people. Max is totally fine right now, she's not even upset....

Kate and Victoria don't even say anything to Max. It's obvious that Max was really wanting Chloe to join them as they do some sightseeing. 

* * *

* * *

"I SHould've saiD Yes You KNOW.....MaYBE we WOULd've HelD HanDS or somETHING" Chloe says to what she assumes is a person but it is in fact a plant. After about 5 drinks Chloe tried and failed to forget about what happened earlier. The more she drinks the more upset she gets so its obvious drinking ain't going to help....maybe she should have a one night stand? 

"WHAT'S coOKing gooD lOoKING" Chloe attempts to flirt with the first girl she sees but all this gets is her getting laughed at.

"WhY DOn't i join You GUys and We cAN mAKE It A THREEsoME" Chloe says to a couple but they decline in this nicest way they can. 

"No ONe WanTS to SlEeP With ME" Chloe slurs to herself, a man approaches Chloe really hopeful he can get a quick fuck but Chloe beats him too it 

"NoT A ChaNCe bUddY" Chloe says and the man leaves upset. Chloe tries to get another drink from the bartender but her request gets declined 

"HeY Don'T BE a DiCK!" Chloe channels her inner bitch but once again she gets declined. Not accepting a No for a answer Chloe's about to say 'I bet I can have sex with your mother' or some rather amazing thing drunk Chloe can think of but someone sits next to her and pays for two drink 

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX You're HErE Dude! HeY i JusT waNnA ApolGIZE fOR SayiNG no! I ShouLD'VE aggred And....Wait yoUR'E nOT mAX!" 

"No I'm not Chloe...." Kate takes a sip for her drink and pays for Chloe's tap 

"AW that'S sWWET of yOU KaTie bUT i CoulD'VE pAId...." Chloe attempts to get her wallet of her pocket but it just results in her almost falling down completely. Kate's about the same size as Max and Chloe is well.....tall but Kate doesn't have a problem putting one arm around Chloe and guiding her back to her room. 

"It's okay Chloe, we need to talk about the fact that you have a prison record but now is not the time for that. Let's get to your room okay?" Chloe's world gets instantly turned upset down 

"I uh....." Chloe tries her best to think of some excuse but she can't think of anything 

"Look I'm not going to judge you Chloe. Your past is your past, I know you're a good person." Kate smiles and Chloe's about to say 'You don't know me' or 'that's bullshit' or 'I'm not a good person' but she almost cries hearing this. No one has ever said Chloe's a good person before.....well she's heard it but it means a lot coming from Kate. How Kate knew she served time in prison is beyond her but she's really happy she's not being asked to leave 

"Max really likes you Chloe, she wouldn't stop talking about you today so my advice is you tell her but again.....your past is your past." Kate assumes she arrived at Chloe's door as she tries to look for a key but Chloe tells her its unlocked. Kate is about to scold her about keeping her door unlocked but she assumes it's just going to go in one ear and out the other 

Kate opens the door and sees a naked Max coming out of the shower. Max yelps at the sight of Kate and Chloe and grabs a towel to cover up. Max hopes she reacted fast enough but the big smile that's on Chloe's face says other wise

"Your TiTS Are Just....WOW DUDE.....I Know I ALREADy Saw THem Once BEFORE But I juST.....WOW MAX..." Kate thought she had a firm grip on Chloe but she did not. Chloe faceplants right on the ground and instantly starts to snore. Kate tries not to laugh while a embrassed Max has no clue what to do 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter! If you don't want to that's coolio too :)   
> Instagram- ryan987213  
> Twitter-@RyanM198


	7. Chapter 7

**2 days until the wedding**

"Don't you dare move......excellent.......I GOT IT!" Max says to herself. She's up early not getting much sleep last night after what happened. Chloe saw her naked which isn't really a problem but what is was the smile on Chloe's face. Max knows that she was drunk but....what if she was actually happy to see her naked? 

Nah probably not 

After getting a rather nice shot of a white bird right before he or she takes off Max puts the shot in her bag. Max really wants to ask Chloe if she's awake right now but she doubts it so instead Max is by herself today. She wishes she isn't but after last night she wants Chloe to get her sleep. She's tempted to talk to Kate and Victoria but Max's track record of just barging into their room isn't the greatest as she's them do.....well a lot of things to each other. It doesn't even cross Max's mind to give them a call so with her camera in hand she's off to.....well Max has no idea but it's Hawaii and its beautiful so she's gonna do something! 

Max decides to walk too the beach and during her walk she decides to get some flipflops for herself. All Max is wearing is a short sleeve shirt and some shorts and while she's in the hotels store she's also tempted to buy Chloe some clothes since she remembers Chloe saying she did a awful job packing and barley has any clothes for herself 

But what if that's too much and Chloe just doesn't like the gesture? 

What if she screams at Max like she did before? 

What if she actually likes the gesture? 

What if......Chloe is thinking about Max like how Max is thinking of her. That's good enough for Max so she decides to buy Chloe a bunch of clothes. Since she has no clue what Chloe's size is she straight up guesses and hope she's right. 

With a pretty big smile on her face Max returns to Chloe's room with clothes in hand and places them on the ground. Max decides to write a little note for Chloe too and really hopes she takes her up on the offer 

* * *

* * *

"Are you okay Max?" A sleeping Chloe is dreaming about her one night stand with Max. 

"I'm perfect Chloe, you're....perfect" Max gives Chloe a kiss which is full of such passion it makes Chloe believe for just a second that a girl like her can be 'perfect' 

Unfortunately that's the end of the dream as a banging on the door awakens Chloe from her slumber. 

"I'm sleeping..." Chloe says hoping whoever's knocking would politely fuck off unless its Max she can....not fuck off. 

"Open the door Chloe we need to talk" Chloe instantly knows whose voice this is as she immediately gets up and rushes too the door. Almost missing to cover herself up because Chloe Price sleeps naked. 

"Victoria....Kate....come in come in" She motions the two to come into her room while Chloe instantly notices the clothes on the ground. Right before Chloe can ask 'who the fuck clothes are these' Kate says 

"Max bought you clothes Chloe....here" She also hands Chloe the note that Max wrote and it makes Chloe feel really happy even though she wants to hide it. 

_Some clothes for you since you said you barley packed any. Had no clue what your size or taste was but I hope you like it_

_You can join me in the beach if you'd like but if you don't its no hard feelings_

_X_

"The X means a hug Chloe" Kate tells her when she sees Chloe looking at the note confused. Kate and Victoria may or may not already read the note before handing it to Chloe 

"I....I knew that..." Chloe did not know that

Chloe just sits down on her bed unsure what to do or say but Kate and Victoria are going to do the talking while Chloe listens 

"Kate told me you went to prison Chloe. Now its NOT my business nor is it too ask me what you were in there for and if it was up to me you'll already be on the first flight out of here. HOWEVER since my girl is a literal saint she calmed me down and here you are. We're not here to talk about that though we just wanted to ask you if you want to sit at our table when we eat dinner tomorrow and have the practice dinner later today." 

"During the wedding too by the way" Kate adds

"I uh.....nahhhhh" Chloe says without even thinking. Kate and Victoria weren't really expecting that and it doesn't do well for Chloe on the 'how much I like you' best friend test so they both leave but Chloe stops them

"I mean yes.....I would absolutely love to sit next to Max.....please...." Chloe says which is almost the hardest thing she's ever said. The two of them just nod at Chloe and once again go to leave but once again gets stopped by Chloe 

"Actually I uh....wanted to tell you why I got arrested...." Chloe says which is the second hardest thing she's ever said. 

"You don't have too Chloe, I know its a really hard thing for you and...." Kate gets interrupted 

"I know but I want too.....you've guys been so amazing and you deserve to know but uh....it was because of fighting. I used to fight in underground fighting a lot and uh....got into a pretty ruff crowd. They wanted me to take steroids or other pills but I straight up refused too do so. I was too good of a fighter anyway but I got my ass beat pretty bad after one fight and next thing I know I was in a jail cell. With my rather....large rap sheet I was told too either snitch on the big players or face longer time in prison so I did. First day of prison I almost died and at times I really wished I did. I was known as a rat and uh.....was pretty scared for my life but next thing I know it just stopped. No one fucked with me anymore which I was grateful but I had no clue what happened. That part of my life is over but I'm frightened someone might find me and.....yeah...." Chloe is on the urge of tears but she stops herself from crying 

Kate and Victoria just stand there completely stunned and are more stunned to see that Max has heard everything. 

Max on the other hand is crying her eyes out and as soon as Chloe notices her Max runs right into Chloe's arm and wraps her arms around her 

"Oh Chloe.....I'm so sorry....." 

* * *

* * *

After Max has calmed down a little she holds on to Chloe for a little bit longer while Kate and Victoria amongst themselves how long it'll take for them to get together. 

"When were you going to tell me Chloe?" Max asks and it makes Chloe really angry and also sad too see Max so upset. 

"I was going to tell you Max I promise..." Chloe really hopes Max believes her but is unsure due to Max's facial reactions. Max looks around the room and sees that no one wants to say anything so Max suggests 

"Do you guys want to.....do something.....anything?" Max asks the group. 

"Hella yes dude" Chloe says. Kate and Victoria both agree and its settled

"Let me make a few calls....I'll be right back" Victoria excuses herself which confuses everyone even Kate as she has no clue what Victoria has planned 

"That was really brave of you to tell us Chloe" Kate says 

"Yeah well....you guys deserved to know the truth....especially you Max. I'm sorry.....for me kicking you out when we.....you know I just....." Chloe wants to basically say how much of a huge bitch she is but she apologizes one more time 

"It's okay Chloe" Max winks at her and decides to catch up with Victoria and ask what she's planning 

"You really like her don't you?" Kate asks 

"Yeah but she doesn't deserve to be with someone like me" Kate wants to say how bullshit that is but Chloe grabs a pair of shirt and pants and goes to change. 

"Thank you for last night by the way" Chloe says before she closes the bathroom door which makes Kate smile 

Before Kate leaves she says one more thing which makes Chloe think 

"You should really control yourself when it comes to alcohol. If I wasn't there and Max saw you with someone else....I know the two of you aren't a thing and you can sleep with whoever you want, but she really likes you Chloe. I hope you'll be careful when it comes to alcohol." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos/comments!   
> I actually wanted a countdown for ChaseMarsh wedding from the start but I totally forgot so I'm just going to do it now lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding  
> Mentions of Kate's attempted suicide this chapter

"I tried before you know" Chloe says which catches Kate's attention. 

"You'll have to try harder Chloe....me and Vic will support you and you know damn well Max will. But you have too want it Chloe....I'm not going to force you to get help, you can make your own decision but a girl like Max Caulfield....she's the most amazing person I've ever met." Kate smiles remembering all the past memoires she's shared over the years. What Kate is about to say next she knows is going to be a lot but deep down she knows Chloe has to know this

"Max is my angel....she literally saved my life. Back in high school there was a video of me going around doing things....not great and I was a mess. Everyone kept calling me names but not Max. Max promised me she'll figure out who drugged me but I didn't believe her. She really tried too cheer me up but it didn't work at first. So I decided....to just end it. I had enough of being called a whore and a slut so I went to the roof and I just....stood there. I watched as the same people who bullied me were crying their eyes out telling me not to jump. I kept telling myself to do it, jump and my nightmare will be over but Max didn't let me. She was so insisted on saving me she stood up there with me, held my hand and told me if I jumped she'd be right with me. I tried telling her how stupid she was but all she told me was that she'll find out who hurt me. I still wanted to jump at that point but the fact that Max was going to jump with me...." 

"Obviously I didn't jump and Max did find out who hurt me." Chloe couldn't help but to cry listening to Kate's story. 

Kate really was not expecting her to cry so much so Kate just throws herself right onto Chloe by giving her a hug. 

"You're a good person Chloe" Is the only words Kate say. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SKYDIVING MAX IT'S THE GREATEST THING EVER...." Kate chuckles when she hears her loud girlfriend yelling at Max but she's not going to let Chloe go right now. 

Max is about to say something but as soon as she walks she doesn't say a single word. Seeing Chloe bawl her eyes out like that makes Max really want to hold her but she lets Kate do her thing. Victoria is about to say something but Max yanks on her shoulder as the two leave 

Chloe on the other hand didn't even see Max and Victoria come in. She has no clue why she's crying so much but having a good cry helps. After about a few minutes Chloe finally gets up from Kate's lap and tries to control herself. 

"Never tell anyone okay?" Chloe tries to be a punk right now not really a fan of showing emotions so Kate just smiles and nods 

"Its okay to cry Chloe" Kate says and goes to get Victoria and Max but Chloe very carefully grabs Kates arm 

"Thank you....might I ask who did it?" The fact that Kate got drugged by someone even if it was years ago is starting to rile Chloe up. It's normally been like this her entire life. After Chloe cries she gets mad....really really mad 

"Victoria was one of them the other....is dead" That certainly wasn't the answer Chloe thought Kate would say. Her obvious reaction is "What did you just say?" but Victoria and Max return. 

Kate gives Victoria a quick kiss while Max walks over to Chloe 

"Are you okay?" Max is about two seconds away from giving Chloe a hug but Chloe just walks right past her. Which at first worries Max but then Chloe says 

"Never better Max" Chloe extends her hand and has the slightest smirk on her face but Max is actually screaming on the inside due to the fact that Chloe is asking to hold her hand. 

Kate and Victoria on the other hand can't help but to smile at this as Max looks over at the two of them. Chloe on the other hand is still standing there feeling a bit awkward that Max hasn't held her hand but she does after getting a thumbs up from Kate 

* * *

* * *

"FUCK I STILL NEED A SUIT FOR TOMORROW!" Chloe yells. The 4 of them had a amazing day exploring Hawaii but now its time for the rehearsal dinner. Actually the rehearsal dinner started 20 minutes ago but no one wanted to leave. 

Its getting pretty dark in Hawaii but Max doesn't care at all. Any other day Max would rather be inside instead of out but all she can think about now is seeing Chloe is....suits? 

"Suits? Why not a dress?" 

"DRESSES ARE SO...." Chloe doesn't notice that she's yelling really loud so she calms herself 

"Dresses aren't my thing dude" 

"I think you'd look pretty but okay" Max says under her breath which Chloe doesn't hear but Kate and Victoria does 

"Gotta make another call...." Victoria urges Kate away as Max and Chloe try to tell them to come back but they're both long gone. Victoria made a call for them to spend some time on a yacht as they explored Hawaii so Max assumes this is her doing....something but Chloe doesn't catch that 

"I'm honestly surprised they've waited this long to bone" Max's cheeks instantly turn scarlet hearing this which makes Chloe laugh to herself. During the day Chloe made fun of Max which she really liked but Chloe keeps the teasing to herself this time. 

The two wait for a few minutes expecting Kate and Victoria to return but its obvious that they're not. Its starting to get a bit cold outside so Chloe takes off her jacket and puts it right around Max. The two are REALLY close to each other

"Are we about to kiss right now?" Max says as a joke but her 'joke' causes Chloe to back off. Max watched a video getting inspiration from it but it was said as a joke. That's was it was....a joke and Max wasn't serious she totally didn't want to kiss Chloe. 

At least Max is wearing Chloe's jacket right now even though she's not even cold but Max ain't complaining one bit. 

Now the tension between the two of them is really awkward which Chloe hates but not as much as she hates herself for not taking Max up on her....joke? Joke or not Chloe really wanted to say 'fuck it' but she didn't. Although when the 4 of them were exploring the beauties of Hawaii Chloe did some things she normally didn't do. If that was because of Max telling her she can do it....well Chloe's not sure about that. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official wedding of Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase part 1/2

Max and Chloe decide to call it a night. Victoria is no where to be found and with Max's rather amazing 'joke' she wants to just crawl up and die. 

"So...see you tomorrow..." Chloe walks off back to her room really hating herself for not asking if Max was serious or not 

"Wait Chloe" Chloe turns around, a small smile forming on her cheeks wondering if Max is going to say if she was serious. 

"Yes?" 

"What are you gonna wear tomorrow?" Max asks. 

"I...I have no clue dude....." Chloe frowns and walks off. She's definitely going to stick out like a sore thumb if she doesn't wear a suit or a dress so Chloe thinks that maybe she shouldn't go at all. It's going to suck not seeing Max in a suit or dress....

Max watches Chloe walk off and that's when a thought comes to mind. She's not going to get any sleep tonight but its totally worth it. 

* * *

* * *

"OPEN UP PRICE!" A very pissed off Victoria is about two seconds away from knocking down the door. Chloe isn't really happy of being woken up so early in the morning so she opens the door and in comes Victoria with Kate right behind her 

"Hi Chloe" Kate smiles at Chloe while Victoria really wants to yell at Chloe but Kate urges her not too 

"Okay two things, one where the hell were you last night and two where's Max?" It's taking a lot of will power for Kate to calm Victoria down but since she's a literal saint she's doing a good job 

"Max is missing?" Two moods currently are on Chloe's mind 

1\. She's upset because she's the last person who saw Max last night 

2\. She's might kill someone if someone took Max 

"She's not missing Chloe....she's not answering her phone....." Kate tries not to worry about her high school best friend 

"SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE!" Chloe shouts and Kate and Victoria are pretty sure everyone in Hawaii heard her 

"No she's not....where the hell are you going?" Victoria asks while Kate shows Victoria her phone 

"I'M GONNA LOOK FOR HER!" Chloe speeds past the two but Kate tells her to calm down 

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM! MAX IS MISSING! SHE COULD BE HURT AND...." Some of the hotel patrons goes to see why in the world Chloe is yelling so loud while Kate pretty much shoves her phone right in Chloe's face 

_Hey I'm so sorry I didn't answer your messages! I'm totally okay I was just buying suits for Chloe since she doesn't have anything to wear. I might be late to your wedding so I'm sorry about that! I love you guys so much <3 _

"We knew Max since high school and the fact that she's going to be late to our wedding just so she find something for you to wear....she really likes you Chole." Kate and Victoria both leave to get ready for their wedding while Chloe just stands there completely stunned. She can't believe that Max would do that for her....rule be damned that means so much to Chloe. 

* * *

* * *

Its officially time for the wedding and of course its postponed until Max gets there. The weather is absolutely breath taking, the church they're in is of course packed. Victoria has a lot more bridesmaids hen Kate does. Kate actually wanted to ask Chloe if she wanted to be a bridemaid but Kate hasn't had any time for herself. The two of them were running around so much making sure everything has to be perfect 

"Do you guys need help?" Chloe asks. Still wearing the same clothes she was wearing this morning. 

"No no it's okay...thank you Chloe" Kate says. Members of Kate's church are doing alot of the heavy work while Chloe just sits there at the bar. The thought of her getting a drink hasn't even crossed her mind at all. While Chloe watches everything she thinks the whole thing isn't really her thing. This big wedding that's full of people....all she wants is for her and her girl to be together and if she wants a wedding then she sure as shit is going to get wedding. 

That girl has of course been the only thing Chloe has been thinking about ever since they're rather amazeballs one night stand they had. 

Speaking of that girl she hasn't had any sleep last night, is rather thankful that stores in Hawaii are open 24 hours, has barley any time for herself to get ready, is carrying a lot of suits which was a lot of money, really needs help carrying all these suits, is very tempted too just pull her car around and take thousands of pictures of the Hawaii sunset, is rather thankful that Kate and Victoria asked her to be the official photographer. 

"I do know someone who needs help though...." Kate asks and this brings Chloe out of what she was thinking about 

_I need help carrying all these suits please_

"Okay we seem to be done love" Victoria tells Kate and waves at Chloe 

"Coolio....you guys coming?" Chloe asks 

"Going whe...." Kate elbows Victoria before she can finish talking

"Nope you go right ahead Chloe" Kate smiles and Chloe just looks at the two of them confused. 

"MAX IS HERE!" A little girl screams and runs right past Chloe. The girl almost knocked out the giant that is Chloe Price and she's about to tell the little girl to be careful but the girl runs right into Max's arms and this makes Chloe stare 

"Hey Lynnnnnnnn" Max spins Lynn around for a bit. Ever since Kate introduced Max to Lynn the two of instantly hit it off. Chloe finds it really sweet that Max and this girl seems to hit it off but she really wants to see what Max looks like so she steps outside 

"That's a lot of clothes Maxi" Lynn points out 

"They are....they're for that giant right over there" Max points at Chloe. Lynn turns around and sees a giant blue haired girl approaching. 

"You're really tall" Lynn says to Chloe when she finally walks over to the two of them 

"WHO ME!" Chloe puts on a fake accent which gets Lynn to giggle just a little bit 

"Were you supposed to be a giant Chloe?" Max asks but Chloe's attention is on Lynn for the moment so she doesn't see what Max is wearing 

"Hey I can fake sounding like a giant since I got the height but you on the other hand your...." When Chloe finally looks at Max her voice cracks 

"Pretty....really......really pretty...." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official wedding of Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase part 2/2

To say that Max looks amazeballs right now is a complete understatement. Some how with Max going from store to store she still found the time to curl her hair, put on some makeup, and get herself into her dress. Chloe can't tell if Max barley had any sleep but by looking at all the suits she bought the answer is unlikely. 

While Chloe reboots her entire body trying to think of words to say Max and Lynn get swept away back into the church. 

"Please hurry Chloe" Kate tells her but it goes threw one ear and out the other. Chloe is absolutely speechless right now, deep down inside she knows she has feelings for Max but seeing just how beautiful Max is Chloe's falling for her and pretty quickly.

"You look gorgeous Kate" Max smiles at the blonde seeing her in long white dress. She'll have to apologize for being late at a later time for right now there's a wedding! 

"I think you broke Chloe Max..." Kate points out the window and sees that Chloe is in fact still just standing there. Max is unsure if she should feel happy or worried that Chloe's face is still bright pink. 

"MAX YOU'RE HERE!" Victoria says and Max is about to say how gorgeous she looks but her arm gets dragged by Victoria and they're off to the front row. Victoria apologizes to the crowd and tells them that the wedding will be starting soon 

After about a few minutes the reboot is complete as Chloe finally snaps out of it. There's quite a lot of suits to go threw, how in the world did Max pay for all of them is behind her but she sure hopes Max kept her receipt because there's no way Chloe is going to keep all these suits. 

"Nope to bright" 

"Nope to small"

"Nope on the color" 

"Not good enough" 

"To ugly"

"This one is okay" 

"WHY WOULD MAX BUY THIS ONE!" 

Chloe's self doubt it starting to kick in. Max spent all this money on her she has to find the perfect suit to wear. Chloe also wants to one up Max on the beauty apartment, she's not going to put on makeup but with a few more minutes Chloe will make magic happen. 

"Chloe's really taking her time huh?" Victoria says and Max is starting to wonder if she should check on her. Some of the guests are starting to be a bit rowdy but Kate assures them that everything will be okay. 

"She really is a saint Tori, you did well with her." Max comments which makes Victoria smile 

"Yeah well...I was a total bitch to her in high school. How in the world she agreed to marry me let alone forgive me is something I still don't understand. This all seems like a trick you know? I'll wake up one day and we'll all be back at high school and I'll see be a bitch to the both of you. I know I know you guys forgive me and I love the both of you for that but it's hard sometimes? I'll wake up so happy seeing Kate but I just get these reminders of who I was....." 

"I know deep down you didn't mean what you said and so did Kate. Yes there were times where I wanted to kick your ass but Kate always told me not to. Granted you would've probably beat me up but its the thought that counts. You're a good person Victoria, Kate knows it and so do I. " Max puts her hand on Victoria's shoulder and decides to check on Chloe 

"Please tell Chloe to hurry up Max." Kate says which Max just nods at. While Max walks outside she can't help but to picture just how pretty Chloe will look right now. 

"Chloe? Is everything okay?" Max asks 

"MAX!" Chloe pops her head up totally not expecting Max. Chloe hopes that the car will shield her body but it fails miserably as Max sees her naked body right threw the window. Max does turn her eyes but she can't help but to smile remembering their one night stand and how many hickies Max left all over Chloe's body.

"Do you need help Chloe?" Max asks totally willing to put her hands all over Chloe's body 

"Nope I am uh...." Chloe finally found the perfect suit and when she puts the suit on she sees that Max is blushing up quite a storm. Granted Chloe loves seeing Max blush but she's a bit confused as to why. When she finally sees it she just smiles and puts on the finishing touches 

Chloe is wearing a black and blue suit with a white undershirt and a black bowtie. She undoes the first couple of buttons at the top and even though her blue hair is a bit short she decided to put it in a pony tail. No makeup or lipstick on but Chloe is really proud with how she looks. 

"Shall we go inside?" Chloe asks with a very seductive smirk making sure she gets really close to Max

"I uh....yup mhm totally" Max stutters mentally hating herself for doing so but all that goes out the window as Chloe interlocks her fingers with hers as they walk inside. Hand in hand they get some looks but the two smiles that are on Kate and Victoria's and even Lynn's face is all worth it for Max and Chloe. 

**After the ceremony**

"YOU TOTALLY DID CRY!" Still hand in hand Max and Chloe decided to get away from the crowd. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful with Max bawling her eyes out hearing both of their vows while Chloe totally absolutely didn't shed one single tear. The two of them were standing right next to Victoria and Kate which shocked Chloe when Kate asked her. She tried her best to politely decline but the looks from the other three girls shot that idea down completely. Chloe paid attention to Victoria and Kate for most of the ceremony but she also looked over at Max. 

Seeing Max bawl her eyes out made Chloe have just one thought 

She's going to marry that girl one day 

The Hawaii sunset is absolutely gorgeous this time of night but Chloe needs to explain something first 

"You okay?" Max asks totally expecting Chloe to try and deny it but she didn't. Granted she denied it the first couple of times but Max really loves getting Chloe mad 

"I have this rule or I guess I HAD this rule. I'd never get attached to the people I sleep with and why I had this rule was because of a relationship I was in. I really thought this girl was the love of my life but when I found her cheating I just exploded. I'd use to get blackout drunk screaming at couples saying that they're relationship isn't going to work out. This was my life for years until I met you Max. I tried to get you out of my mind, I tried to get sleep with other people but it just felt so dirty like I was cheating on you even though we weren't dating. What I'm trying to say is that you make me want to break my rule....I think I'm in love with you Max and I know you don't have to say it back but i do. I get it if that's to fast or whatever but seeing you today was just....amazing. You dancing with Lynn, that speech that you made for Kate and Victoria, you buying all those suits for me but I love you because you didn't give up on me. You're still here holding my hand and yeah.....I love you dude...." 

Chloe was looking down at the sand to afraid too even look at Max but when she doesn't get a reaction from her she looks over and sees that Max is crying. Max must've redid her makeup as its starting to run so Chloe tries to wipe it off but Max takes her hand and gives it a kiss. 

"I'd really like to have sex with you right now. If that is something that you'd also like then follow me...." Of all the things Max could've said right now this was by far the last thing on Chloe's mind but the child like grin on her face certainly says that she's interested 

"Oh and Chloe?" Max snaps Chloe out of the many thoughts she's having right now 

"Yes?" 

"I love you too. I loved you ever since I first saw you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not wait a long time so I wouldn't have to write this ending! Again!


End file.
